


Dog Teeth

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec Whump, I mean everyone's hurting but doin it in different ways, Max Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: ...





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00oWTq3UuwM  
> " Dog Teeth "

_He handed me a pair of pliers,_

Alec’s heavy heart dropped, weighing him down as he-, no, 493, -Ben, sauntered into the busy building.                                      _And he told me to pull out his teeth._

Ben’s eyes bore into him, crinkled with a crooked smile that hung onto his lips.  
_Because as long as he had them,_

Alec’s pulse radiated through his fingers as he stumbled back into somebody.  
_He’d use them to do bad things._

He could dully hear Max’s voice yelling profanities at him before it broke off.  
_You’re cold on in the inside,_

The loud chatter slanted into a quiet, turmoiled state of silence.  
_There’s a dog in your heart_

“ Ben? “ Alec let out a shuddery breath as Max cautiously made her way towards Ben.  
_And it tells you to tear everything apart_

His eyes stung and his throat constricted. Max halted a few feet from Ben.  
_My body’s covered in teeth marks._

“ Hey, Max. “ Ben lifted his chin and tilted his head in a slow, fluid motion.  
_Your bite’s worse than your bark._

“ Why you hanging out with him? “ Alec averted his eyes from 493’s intense, predatory stare.  
_You ruin everything you touch_

“ Ben, how are you- “ Max hit the ground with a harsh crack as Ben slammed his foot into her knee.  
_And destroy anyone you love._

Alec began to move, only to greet the wall with a grunt and the icy green eyes with a growl.  
_You’re all over me..._

“ The Lady might just accept you. “ Ben’s arm reached down and met his chest with searing pain.  
_He’d sunk his teeth into the flesh of many others,_

He gasped out a raspy breath of air and dared to snatch a look over his nose.  
_Infecting them with whatever was already inside him._

A blade made itself home between his ribs.  
_He’d broken all their hymens,_

He shook with disbelief and met Ben’s gaze before he felt himself open.  
_Cut them open and played inside them._

Shrieking punctured the blood rushing in his ears.  
_He’d hollowed out their bodies so they’d feel just as empty as him._

Alec sank his nails into his brother’s wrists before he met the concrete below them.  
_You’re cold on the inside._

His chin lowered towards the guts that spilled out of him.  
_There’s a dog in your heart,_

He raised his heavy head up to the horrified crowd before him.  
_And it tells you to tear everything apart._

Blood dribbled from his lip, from between his teeth, and up from his throat.  
_You draw blood just to taste it._

Ben beamed at Alec, absolutely thrilled as he leaned down and grabbed his chin-  
_You hold bones just to break them._

Ben’s head cracked and 493 slumped to the ground before Max’s feet.  
_You ruin everything you touch_

His breath raked against his throat and whistled through his nose while black spots began to form.  
_And destroy anyone you love._

“ Alec, just you hold on! Okay? Stay with me! “ Her gentle hands gripped and lifted his head, meeting his eyes.  
_You’re all over me..._

“ D’ntcha wor’y, Maxi’, I’ll ‘b ‘ight. “ He forced a smile with his meager strength. His vision began to fade out along with the annoying buzzing in his ears. He struggled to stay awake through the sticky, red pain, for Max. Alec finally heaved a heavy hand on her’s. It’s okay, Max. It’ll all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't usually read stories written like this, nonetheless make them, but I just liked the song and kinda needed to vent.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> He felt a slight pressure as he rose. Pain shot through his body almost immediately and tears threatened to emerge. He took a few shallow breaths and swam in the darkness of his mind before he fell apart at the seams. Alec's lashes fluttered open in short spurts before he focused. Beep. Beep. Beep. He-... What...? Memories broke open the dam and flooded his mind.  
> " F'uck. " His head pounded in agony and his vision blurred over the black dimples in the ceiling, almost an inverted night sky.  
> " Alec? " He hissed and forcefully brought his hands to cover his eyes. " Alec, stop! You'll rip your stitches, you dumbass! " Alec's breath stuttered and his palms slid off. A blurred shape swam in front of him. His arms were, unconsentually, planted back down at his sides.  
> " M-..Max? " Alec blinked away the distortion and was met with a relieved-looking Max. She let out a sigh of relief, a small grin tugged at her lips. " Holy fuck, you smile? " He jeered, well, blurted, really.  
> Max sighed, " You're alright, that's for sure. " She flicked his forehead, " Expect visitors, alright? And don't you dare do anything stupid, or I'll gut you! " Her eyes flickered with sudden regret before she turned and slammed the door shut as she left.  
> He groaned. What the fuck? Problem here, problem there. Drama everywhere! And-! " Oh sh-it. " Ben.


End file.
